Blue Roses: Mysterious Ailment
by IrisFB
Summary: Cassia has found out that Markus Vaughn is working at Resurgam, and the love triangle becomes a love diamond! When she's walking to a K-Mart with Derek Stiles, she doesn't have a care in the world. But when she has an attack of an unknown illness in the K-Mart...Her life completely flips upside down.


I turned off Tomoe's endoscope and cleaned myself up.

The operation I had assisted Dr. Tachibana in had been a success.

The patient had a relapse of the Rosalia virus, so it was up to Tomoe and I to remove it.

"Great work, Tomoe." I complimented her.

It was true, she kept calm and did everything in complete gracefulness during the operation, even when I accidentally overdosed part of the disease

with the medicine and it burst a bit.

"You did as well as I did, Cassia." she replied.

I walked out of the endoscopy wing of Resurgam and started to walk towards the exit, when suddenly a high-pitched bell rings.

This meant all the people that had night shifts can go.

I finally walked out of the exit when I saw a familiar face greet me outside.

"Markus Vaughn?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Hi, Cassia! Remember me when people were losing their shit while Stigma was still a problem?"

I chuckled at what he said. He was always being sarcastic and humorous.

"Can I drive you to your apartment?" He asked.

"Nah, I've got plans. I'm not going home."

"Can I drive you _there, _then?"

"Nah, I'll walk. It's pretty close."

"Okay, suit yourself. I work here now, so see you soon enough tomorrow!" He waved at me, and I waved back.

It's sort of a weird coincidence how all the people (Well, I haven't seen Angie and Valerie yet) from Caduceus are coming here. Did something happen?

I found a black ribbon in my red _Have you hugged your doctor today? _hoodie's pocket, and I tied my hair up into a ponytail. My pitch black hair and red

hoodie clashed with my blueberry-blue eyes.

I started to walk into the parking lot, when I was suddenly met by Derek and Erhard.

_What the hell is up with all the guys crowding me today?! _I thought.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled at them.

"Hi, Cassie!" They both replied.

"Aw, heck, guys! Just call me Cassia, or Cass. Cassie's my sister's name!"

"Fine. Hi, Cassia!" Erhard smiled at me, with the regular _I live for a fleeting glimpse of you _smile.

"Hey Cassia, do you have pl-" Erhard was cut off by Derek.

"Cass, how about I walk you home?" He grinned at me with a face that I almost couldn't resist.

"Hey!" Erhard fumed at Derek, but Derek mischievously grinned at him.

"Sorry, but I'm not going home right now. I've got plans tonight."

"Ah, where are you going? I could always accompany you there."

"Well..maybe. Sure. C'mon!"

I started to walk away from the hospital, and Derek and his smile followed me.

But I turned back for a second, and I saw something very depressing.

Behind me was a sad, dissapointed Erhard, staring at me longingly.

"Cassia? Earth to Cassia!"

I stopped looking at Erhard and turned to see Derek.

"Are we going or not?"

I wasn't sure…

"Yeah, I guess."

We started walking again, and finally arrived at the Kyashidi K-Mart.

"Shall I wait for you out here?" Derek asked me.

"Sure. I'll be right back in a minute."

I entered the bright, cheerful store and immediately turned to the frozen foods section.

I took one of those microwaveable noodle cups that were on sale for half-off.

I took a frozen 4-Cheese medium pizza as well.

I started walking to the nearest cashier with the stuff I'm having for dinner when suddenly, I feel faint. I drop down to my knees and feel anxious and

sweaty. My eyes zoom around, and there's this painful aching in my stomach. I feel pitiful, and I want to scream.

And then this all stopped.

"Are you all right?"

A worried bypasser helped me up to my feet and picked up all my stuff for me.

"I'm all right...thank you." I told her and headed to the cashier again.

I set it all onto the conveyor belt, and as she checked them all I started to think about what just happened.

_That wasn't normal. _I thought.

"That'll be 5 dollars, please."

I pay her with my money, and leave the store.

I start to sweat again, but I'm still fine.

"Let's head to your home, shall we?...Hey, Cassia, are you alright?" Derek tells me outside of the K-Mart.

_It's best that nobody hears of this incident. _I thought.

"I'm fine. Yeah, let's head home."

We started walking towards my apartment when suddenly a homeless man pops up in front of me.

"Got any change? I need money to pay for my dog. He needs a leg amputated."

I feel sudden sympathy for this man, and I check his wallet. I see Derek eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sorry, man. I don't have any money left over.." I tell the man in honest sympathy.

His helpless look suddenly changes to fury in a millisecond, and he punches me in the stomach.

The pain almost rips through my body as I fell to my knees, trying to calm myself from the pain he had just inflicted to me.

I make noises, like moaning and groaning, to try to let Derek know I was in serious pain, but he didn't get the message. He thought I was in less pain

than I actually was.

I heard Derek yelling something at the man. I was in too much pain to hear what it was properly, but I knew it was something offensive. Like, for

example, "You fucking bastard!".

I heard him fighting physically with the man, and then my strength gave out.

I completely collapsed on the floor from the excruciating pain.

I heard Derek yelling at him, then saying something to me in worry.

Then, everything went black.

I had fainted.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
